Cassiopeia
by KimciGirlz
Summary: Bukan sesuatu yang hebat, hanya sesuatu yang sederhana namun cantik. For Big Event HunHan Indonesia
CASSIOPEIA

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story by : KimciGirlz

Cast : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek and more

Rate : M

Gender Switch

Genre: Search by yourself

Length : Chaptered

Dedicate for : Big Event HunHan Indonesia

.

.

.

.

.

-LUHAN POV-

 _Langkah kaki ini berjalan menelusuri rumput basah di bawah pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Wangi buah buah yang matang dari pohon sangat lekat memasuki indra penciuman._

Dug...

"Ahhh..shit..."

Aku terperanjat kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurku. Mimpi ku buyar lagi, selalu saja seperti ini. Aku mengelus dahi ku yang terantuk bola sialan itu. Aku mencari bola itu dan menatap sinis ke luar jendela. Tepatnya menatap sinis kepada seorang pria di sebrang sana yang sedang terkekeh bahagia.

"OH SEHUN..." Bentak ku penuh amarah. Dan pria di sebrang sana yang namanya ku teriak kan hanya terkekeh geli tak tau malu.

Aku bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela lalu ku lempar bola itu kuat kuat.

Dug..

Yash... lemparan ku tepat sasaran.

"Aw..appo.." katanya meringis dari sebrang.

"Rasakan... kau pikir apa yang aku rasakan.. pabbo" kata ku tersenyum lebar.

"Aku kan melakukan itu agar kau bangun Luhan.. kau bisa terlambat sekolah tau" , rajuknya lucu.

Aku menepuk kening ku kencang. Bodohnya aku, jam berapa ini. Aku harus segera siap-siap.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap sekolah. Untung saja si idiot itu berbaik hati.

.

.

Skip

.

.

"Selamat pagi Luhan.." , sapa Sehun ramah dengan senyum cerah paginya saat aku baru saja mengunci gerbang rumah ku.

"Ya ya pagi", kata ku datar.

"Bagaimana tidur mu Luhan?" tanya nya dengan senyum meledek.

"Terserah saja lah," kataku malas

"Harus nya kau berterima kasih karena aku membangunkan mu, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat sekolah "

"Iya aku tahu. Baiklah terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Baiklah ayo cepat" , dia lalu berlari dan menarik tangan ku.

"dasar sehun", gumam ku dalam hati

.

.

.

(Di Sekolah)

"Anak – anak hari ini kalian ada kuis ya" Kata Lee Sesaengnim dengan santainya

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh dan ribut karena pemberitahuan guru menyebalkan itu. Aku pun tak kalah tarik urat. Mana bisa dia adakan kuis dadakan padahal minggu lalu sudah ada kuis. Aish kenapa para guru selalu semena-mena pada murid.

"Maaf sesaeng" , aku memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan ku

"Bukan kah minggu lalu sudah diadakan kuis. Dan kenapa dadakan sekali" protesku kesal dengan pout lucu yang tak ketinggalan.

"Hai nona Lu. Mau ada kuis atau tidak, mau dadakan atau tidak. Tetap saja aku gurunya disini" katanya tegas

Mendengar itu aku hanya bisa menggumam kesal "dasar tua bangka"

"Apa kau bilang nona Lu? Sekarang keluar dari kelas saya, dan saya tak izinkan kamu mengikuti kuis ini"

Aku berjalan kesal tanpa menghiraukan pandangan teman-teman sekelas.

Di luar kelas aku pun tak henti henti merutuki guru menyebalkan itu. Aku melirik ke dalam dari jendela. Teman teman ku sangat serius mengerjakan soal demi soal, sementara aku malah berdiri di luar layak nya idiot.

Eh tapi tunggu, sedang apa idiot Sehun itu, kenapa dia menatap ke arah ku.

-AUTHOR POV-

Sehun , laki-laki yang selalu terlihat bodoh di mata Luhan tengah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengangkat kertas bertuliskan "Rasakan" ke arah Luhan yang jelas membuat mata Luhan terbelalak bulat.

Dasar Sehun yang terlahir sial , tingkah konyolnya terlihat oleh Lee sesaengnim dan mengakibatkan Sehun harus keluar kelas dan dilarang mengikuti kuis nya.

Sehun ke luar dengan wajah polosnya lalu berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Hahhahaha, dasar idiot", kata Luhan terkekeh.

"Diam kau, " ucap Sehun dengan tatapan masamnya ke arah Luhan.

Cetak..

Aw...

Luhan menyentil dahi Sehun, membuat sang empu meringis memegangi dahinya.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Memang aku yang menyebabkan kau dikeluarkan? Kau yang menyebabkan sendiri pabbo"

"Memang, tapi kau jahat karena menertawakan aku",

"Menurutmu ada yang kuat menahan tawa saat ada laki-laki bodoh yang dikeluarkan karena kekonyolan sendiri kekekek~ Lagipula aku bingung, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Lakukan apa?", tanya Sehun bingung

"Aish..lakukan hal konyol itu. Meledekku sampai kau dikeluarkan. Untuk apa kau melakukan nya?"

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya berpikir, dan menjawab "Aku tidak tahu" setelah berpikir lama.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tauu?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin. Kau tau, terkadang kau bisa melakukan apa saja saat sedang ingin, tak tau apa alasan nya."

"Jadi maksudnya , kau sedang ingin dihukum begitu?"

"Aniyo..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku rasa aku ingin bersama mu"

Luhan menoleh setelah perkataan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Bukan kah kita selalu bersama heum?", tanya Sehun dibalas anggukan manis Luhan

"Itu karena kau selalu saja mengikuti Oh Sehun. Sejak lahir sampai sebesar ini kau selalu saja mengikuti ku" ,

"Itu karena aku tak tega meninggalkanmu. Kau akan menangis bukan kalau aku tinggalkan?" ,

Flashback

10 Tahun Yang Lalu

Gadis mungil bermata rusa ini asik duduk di kursi di bawah pohon dengan lampu jalan di samping kanan nya. Tanggan nya menggenggam erat permen kapas yang belum rampung dia makan sejak tadi. Butir salju yang turun satu persatu mengenai kepalanya membuat tangan nya bergetar. Ya, dia kedinginan. Jelas saja , dia sudah menunggu sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Wajahnya pun sudah mulai pucat 5 jam di tempat itu.

"Pabbo..." gumamnya dengan bibir yang menggigil.

Dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi lagi lagi wajahnya berubah masam, seperti nya yang ia tunggu belum juga datang.

Tes..tes...

Bulir bening itu satu persatu turun dari keling indah matanya. Dia menunduk dan terus saja menangis sambil menggerutu.

"Apa dia lupa? Bagaimana bisa lupa. Hari ini kan hari yang berharga untuk ku." katanya dengan nada yang jelas kecewa.

"Dasar idiot kau Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku menunggu mu bodoh" ,runtuk nya lagi sambil menangis.

Dia menangis sampai akhirnya ada uluran tangan hangat mengusap air matanya. Dia menengadah. Melihat tangan siapa gerangan itu.

Dan tatapan nya tertuju pada senyum laki-laki kecil yang putih dan lucu.

"Dasar cengeng" canda pria kecil itu.

Bug..

Aw...

Luhan menendang tulang kering pria sebaya nya itu.

"Itu sakit , ada apa dengan mu?"

"Kau bodoh..hiks...aku sudah lama menunggu. Aku kedinginan, aku pikir kamu tidak datang" jawab Luhan sambil terisak.

"Aigo.. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang. Aku kan sudah berjanji. Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah ingkar janji tau" , katanya tersenyum polos.

Melihat Sehun tersenyum malah membuat Luhan ingin menelan hidup hidup anak itu. Tatapan nya sangat jahat kepada Sehun saat ini

"Tapi kau terlambat berjam-jam..." kata luhan sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"Itu... Itu karena aku dapat masalah saat akan menuju kesini"

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan lugunya

"Tentu" jawab Sehun yakin.

Luhan menganggukan kepala nya tanda ia mengerti.

"Hey Luhan, ini sudah jauh dari waktu yang ditentukan. Kau masih ingin melanjutkan rencana kita?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Sehun benar ini sudah sangat terlambat. Tapi Luhan sudah lama menantikan saat ini. Dia sangat kecewa kalau ini gagal.

Sehun melihat raut wajah Luhan yang ditekuk, dia tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Luhan.

Dia berlari dengan semangat menelusuri jalan Seoul yang mulai gelap.

Dia berlari dan berhenti du sebuah taman gelap , walaupun begitu Luhan tau taman ini adalah taman biasa tempat mereka bermain.

"Tunggu sebentar", kata Sehun lalu berjalan ke salah satu pohon dekat ayunan di taman itu.

Dia mengotak atik sesuatu di balik pohon yang akhirnya hiduplah lampu membuat taman itu terang dan cantik.

Kerlap kerlip lampu di pohon pohon, ayunan, dan perosotan itu membuat mata Luhan berbinar binar.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan tersenyum.

" Sebenernya aku tidak terlambat 5 jam tadi. Aku tau aku terlambat dan rencana kita merayakan ulang tahun mu akan gagal. Jadi aku berpikir untuk merencanakan hal lain. Aku tak tau bagimana tapi aku terpikir untuk membuat semua ini. Makanya tadi aku sangat terlambat dan membuat mu menunggu lagi. Maaf karena merusak rencana yang sudah kau tunggu tunggu sejak lama."

Hug...

Pelukan hangat itu langsung Sehun dapatkan dari Luhan setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

Kau memang anak paling idiot yang aku kenal. Tapi aku senang punya sahabat seperti mu. Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia ini. Oh Sehun. " kata Luhan terharu.

Flashback Off

"Iya iya aku ingat. Saat itu aku memang menangis karena kau idiot" kata luhan dengan pout menggemaskan nya itu.

"Nah , makanya aku selalu ada di samping mu. Aku takut bayi cengeng ini akan menangis lagi" , ledek Sehun mengusap lembut surai madu Luhan.

"Aku bukan bayi bodoh. Aku ini gadis berumur 18 tahun tauuu..." kata Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskan sahabat nya itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang..." , kata Luhan dengan ceria memasuki rumahnya.

Matanya terpaku pada sepatu yang tak asing lagi dimatanya.

Dia lalu berlari kedalam , melihat sekeliling namun nampaknya ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Appa...appa..." panggil Luhan

"Appa dimana kau? Aku tau kau pulang" kata Luhan dengan suara yang lebih kencang berharap appa nya akan datang mendengar nya.

"Luhan..."

Suara yang mengintrupsi dari belakang itu membuat Luhan bahagia.

Dia menoleh dengan semangat ke belakang dan menemukan sosok paruh baya kesayangan nya berdiri dan tersenyum hangat menatap Luhan.

Luhan berlari dan memeluk kuat kuat pria itu...

"Aku merindukan mu" kata Luhan sendu

"Appa juga Luhan" balasnya dengan suara yang membuat Luhan sangat sangat bahagia.

Kebahagiaan sederhana Luhan adalah saat appa nya pulang.

Urusan pekerjaan yang sangat berat ditinggalkan membuat Luhan dan Appa nya harus terpisah jauh.

Bukan nya Luhan berlebihan, hanya saja berpisah dengan orang satu satunya yang ia miliki sangatlah sulit.

Hanya appa nya yang Luhan punya. Tak ada saudara, kerabat, dan bahkan juga

Seorang ibu.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Hey rusa buka pintu nya"

Luhan yang sangat hafal suara siapa itu tidak bergeming dari posisi nya menyantap makan malam bersama appa nya

"Kenapa tidak kau buka pintunya?" tanya appa nya heran

"Biarkan saja. Biar dia menunggu" kata Luhan datar

"Hey tak baik seperti itu. Siapa tau itu teman mu yang punya keperluan"

"Kkkk~ keperluan?" Luhan tertawa lebar

"Itu hanya Oh Sehun bodoh yang tak ada kerjaan appa. Jadi biarkan saja"

"Wah kalau begitu suruh dia masuk dan makan bersama kita. Appa pun rindu pada nya"

"Appa? Appa rindu padanya? Pada Sehun? Laki laki idiot itu?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Sehun kan sahabat mu sejak lahir appa menganggap nya seperti anak appa sendiri. Sama seperti mu"

"Jadi aku punya saingan heum?" tanya Luhan meledek

"Tapi kau tetep satu satunya rusa appa sayang" , katanya sambil mengusap lembut pipi Luhan

"Sudah , bukakan Sehun pintu cepat" pinta appa nya.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ceklek

Pintu itu luhan buka dan menampakkan wajah Sehun yang menatap datar ke arah Luhan

" Apa jarak pintu mu bagaikan dari sini ke Amerika huh? Kenapa lama sekali" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Hey. Terserah padaku. Ini kan rumah ku. Masih untung aku bukakan kau pintu. Tadinya aku ingin membiarkan mu, tapi appa menyuruh ku. Yasudah aku bukakan"

"Appa mu sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun berseri seri.

"Iya tentu. Hey.. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang begitu?"

Tak menjawab jawaban Luhan Sehun langsung berlari kedalam

"Hyaaa Sehun" teriak Luhan kesal.

Sehun berlari ke ruang makan dan tersenyum setelah mendapati sosok pria yang ada dipikirannya sedang duduk menikmati makan malam nya.

"Appa. ..." sapa Sehun bahagia.

Jangan bingung kenapa Sehun memanggil appa. Mereka bersahabat sejak lahir. Orang tua Sehun ataupun orang tua Luhan tidak ada bedanya.

Orang tua Luhan adalah orang tua Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aahh Sehun" , sapa appa Luhan ramah

"Ayo duduk dan nikmati makan malamnya" pinta appa Luhan

/Hug/

Sehun memeluk appa luhan sangat erat. Dia tersenyum dan berbisik

"Nan bogosipyeo"

"Ah.. Arraseo. Kau sudah besar Sehun. Kau tumbuh dengan baik" kata appa Luhan tertawa.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menjadi pria tampan sekarang. Banyak wanita tergila gila pada ku appa" pamer Sehun.

Dug

"Aww .." ringis Sehun.

Luhan malah tersenyum seperti orang tak berdosa sekalipun dia sudah menendang Sehun tadi.

"Ada apa dengan mu bodoh" tanya sehun kesal.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menendangmu " jawab Luhan polos.

"Kupukul kau" kata Sehun

"Appa..." teriak luhan.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar kalau kalian saling mencari kalau berpisah." kata appa luhan menengah

"Bukan aku yang mencari Luhan, tapi Luhan yang mencari ku"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Oh"

" Memang benar "

"Sudah sudah.. Sehun ayo, lebih baik kau makan. Luhan mari lanjutkan makan nya"

"Baik appa" kata Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun dan appa luhan duduk bersama di ruang tengah. Berdua karena Luhan sedang keluar membeli cemilan malamnya. Maklum Luhan memang suka menyantap cemilan malam.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tua mu?" tanya appa Luhan membuka obrolan

"Mereka baik" jawab Sehun santai.

"Ahh syukurlah"

"Bagaimana bisnis appa di China?" kini giliran Sehun yang basa basi bertanya

"Yaa begitu lah "jawabnya

Sehun mengerti maksudnya, dia tersenyum lalu berkata.

" Tenang lah appa. Sehun yakin bisnis appa akan kembali sukses nanti "

"Iya Sehun, terima kasih"

Hening

"Sehun"

"Iya?"

"Kau masih menjadi sahabat Luhan bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Iya. Kau masih dekat dengan nya bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku masih punya predikat itu appa. Memang siapa yang tahan dengan Luhan selain aku. Hahaha" canda Sehun

"Bagus lah, berarti appa bisa meminta bantuan mu"

"Bantuan apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dewi pagi sudah hampir tinggi, namun gadis ini masih saja asik dengan selimutnya. Kebiasaan pagi nya saat adalah tidak akan bangun sebelum ada yang membangunkan nya.

Dug

"Aww..." rintih Luhan dari bawah tempat tidur nya.

"Oh sehun..." geramnya

Luhan berdiri dan langsung mengepalkam tanganya melihat Sehun yang berlaga tidak tahu.

"Hey Sehun. Apa kau benar benar kepala angin? Kenapa kau menendangku? Tak bisa kah bangun kan aku dengan cara yang lebih halus huh?"

"Hey Luhan, yang penting kau terbangun kan? Tak peduli cara apa yang aku gunakan. Lagi pula anggap saja ini balasan ku untuk yang semalam" kata Sehun santai.

Kalau tidak ingat membunuh orang itu dilarang , sudah dari lama luhan ingin membunuh Sehun rasanya.

"Hey Sehun appa ku sudah kembali ke china?" tanya Luhan tiba tiba

"Sudah tadi pagi pagi sekali. Seperti nya dia sibuk jadi terburu buru. Salah mu kenapa tak bangun awal. Kau jadi tak sempat berpamitan kan"

"Hem hem aku mengerti" kata Luhan

Oh astaga. Sehun benci ekspresi itu. Ekspresi sedih luhan.

Sepanjang hidupnya Sehun tak pernah suka melihat Luhan murung. Itulah kenapa dia rela bertindak bodoh asalkan Luhan selalu tersenyum. Karena sesungguhnya senyum Luhan adalah vitamin tersendiri untuk Sehun.

"Hey lu"

"Apa?"

"Hari temani aku ya"

"Kemana?"

"Aku...ahh..rasanya aku ingin bersepeda pagi ini"

Mata luhan langsung berbinar. Luhan sangat senang bersepeda. Apalagi ini masih pagi dan libur.

"Baiklah tapi aku mandi dulu"

"Yasudah aku tunggu di bawah ne"

"Sip"

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan tersenyum

Lagi lagi dia berhasil mengembalikan keceriaan Luhan. Sebenernya Sehun paling malas bersepeda. Tapi ia tau Luhan menyukainya. Jadi tak ada salahnya kalo hari ini dia bersepeda bersama Luhan.

* * *

"Kita tak memiliki cara lain sayang"

"Tapi Sehun jelas akan menolaknya"

Aku tau, tapi kita harus. "

"Sehun tak akan mau meninggalkan Luhan, Luhan adalah hidup Sehun"

"Aku janji kita akan kembali setelah semua nya beres. Jadi aku mohon bujuk Sehun"

"Baik akan aku coba"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah siap dengan sepeda nya dan tinggal menunggu Luhan.

Luhan keluar menuntun sepeda nya dari garasi.

"Ayo berangkat" kata Luhan mengayuh duluan sepeda nya di susul Sehun di belakang nya

"Hey lu"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau memiliki kesempatan satu permintaan, kau ingin apa?*

" heunm..." Luhan berpikir sejenak

"Aku rasa aku ingin agar orang orang yang aku sayang bahagia"

"Kenapa kau ingin meminta itu?"

"Karena sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan adalah saat kau melihat orang yang kau sayang bahagia. Kalau kau? Kau ingin minta apa?"

"Kalau aku ingin agar kau selalu terjaga ada ataupun tak ada diriku"

"Kenapa kau ingin itu?"

"Karena aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku mampu menjaga mu lu"

"Hey albino. Kau berbicara seperti akan pergi. Kau mau meninggalkan ku huh?"

"Aku bukan ingin meninggalkan mu. Hanya saja aku rasa aku tak bisa selamanya menjaga mu"

"Tapi kan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Tapi aku lebih tenang kalau kau terjaga"

Luhan menghentikan sepeda nya

"Sudah lah mau istirahat dulu"

Luhan menuntun sepeda nya nenuju sebuah kursi taman. Dia memarkirkan sepeda nya lalu duduk.

Sehun mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan lalu duduk di samping nya.

"Aku mau ice cream" rengek Luhan pada Sehun

"Kau pikir aku appa mu huh?" tolak Sehun kesal.

"Ihhh kau pelit...ayo belikan ... Kalau kau menolak aku akan menangis"

"Aishg itu pemaksaan namanya. Baiklah tunggu disini" putus Sehun.

Sehun berjalan ke sebarang tempat penjual ice cream berada.

"Luhan"

Tiba tiba ada suara mengintrupsi membuat Luhan yang merasa nama nya dipanggil menoleh.

Dari jauh datang sosok laki laki tampan dan tinggi dengan senyum ramah nya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau pikir siapa heum?" kata chanyoel mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Waw.. Aku tak menyangka bertemu kau disini. Sudah 3 tahun benar? Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Aku baik , kau? Masih dengan Sehun bodoh itu? Hahaha" ledek chanyeol

"Tentu. Sehun tidak akan bisa jauh dariku."

"Seperti nya kaupun tak bisa jauh dari nya"

"Kata siapa. Itu tidak mungkin"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Hening

"Jadi.. Sudah punya...em..seseorang?"

"A...apa?" tanya Luhan kaget

Mendengar chanyoel berbicara seperti itu Luhan jadi canggung sendiri.

Chanyeol adalah pria yang meninggalkan nya 3 tahun lalu. Dan chanyeol juga yang membuat nya menangis berhari hari.

Dan sekarang dia datang lalu bertanya seperti itu rasanyaa...

Ya..Luhan speechless .

"Aku..aku masih sendiri" jawab nya ragu ragu

"Begitu kah? Apa tak ada yang kau incar?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan

"Yaa..aku juga masih mencari" katanya

Oh entah ada apa tapi rasa nya lega mendengar jawaban chanyeol.

Apa Luhan masih menaruh harap padanya, oh ayo lah itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya mampu mentap dari sebrang.

Dia tau siapa chanyeol, tapi Sehun heran kenapa mereka tampak dekat.

Bukan kah chanyeol sudah pernah menyakiti Luhan, lalu untuk apa lagi dia datang.

Sehun mengumpulkan keberanian nya untuk mendekati Luhan dan chanyeol.

"Lu ini Ice cream mu" kata Sehun menyerah kan satu dari dua cone ice cream yang ia pegang.

"Hey Sehun" sapa chanyeol.

Sebenernya Sehun malas meladeni pria ini tapi di depan Luhan dia tetap harus ramah bukan?

"Hey kau. Lama tak berjumpa" sapa Sehun lengkap dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau masih mengikuti Luhan heum?"

"Tentu. Aku mana tega " meninggalkan " nya " kata Sehun sedikit sarkas.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung seakan mengerti maksudnya, hanya saja dia tak ingin ribut disini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pasangan saja huh?"

"Aku malas, kau sendiri? Sudah ada yang baru?"

"Belum. Kalau aku tak dapat yang baru aku akan gunakan yang lama." kata chanyeol dengan smirk nya

Mendengar itu rasanya Sehun ingin membunuh chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Kau pikir perempuan bisa di daur ulang huh?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi dan tatapan tajam nya

"Hey aku hanya bercanda. Why so serious huh? Calm down" kata chanyeol tertawa.

Luhan yang merasa keadaan tidak baik memilih untuk membawa Sehun menjauh.

"Eumm chanyeol , aku dan Sehun duluan okey. Sampai jumpa" katanya menarik Sehun yang mulai terlihat emosi.

Akhirnya dia dan Sehun menuntun sepeda nya menjauh.

"Hey Sehun kenapa kau ini? Chanyeol hanya bercanda"

"Aku juga bercanda" katanya datar

Huft

Luhan menarik napas dalam dalam.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan nya lu"

"Siapa? Chanyeol?"

"Menurut mu?"

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan nya? Memang aku tak boleh punya banyak teman?".

" Tidak masalah kau dekat dengan 1000 laki laki sekali pun. Tapi kalau karena itu kita jadi jauh, jelas aku tidak suka. " kata Sehun tegas.

Luhan menoleh melihat ekspresi Sehun. Dia tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Kalau begitu jangan jauh jauh dari ku,"

"Tapi pasti ada saatnya aku akan pergi lu. "

"..."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Hyaaa Annyeong semua...

Mianhae kalau cerita nya terlihat alay.

Rencananya aku memang mau pake konsep childish sebelum ke hurt/comfort so stay tune aja arra? ^^

Sincerly,

Kimchi


End file.
